x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinel
Characteristics *Height: 20'0" *Weight: ??? *Eyes: Yellow *Hair: None History Mk I Anti-mutant bigot Bolivar Trask designed the "Mark I" Sentinels to protect humanity from the "mutant threat". Unfortunately, Trask and his employees were not masters in robotics: They created the Sentinels with an artificial intelligence they could not control (note the sentinels are not mutants, they are robots used primarily to kill or capture mutants). The Sentinels quickly reasoned that the best way to protect humans from mutants was to control the human society, instead of allowing the "imperfect" humans to do so (because humans were, upon them, physically and intellectually inferior to the Sentinels themselves). Clearly, humans allowed mutants to roam between them, which was a mistake. When Trask was trying to order a Sentinel on a public TV discussion with Professor Xavier, the Sentinel instead attacked and kidnapped Trask, taking him to the HQ Trask himself had built, but one of the Sentinels left at the studio inexplicably collapsed. The Sentinels also kidnapped a mutant, Beast from the X-Men; the rest of the X-Men followed the Setinels to their base, but were captured as well. In the meantime, Xavier found out that a huge crystal mounted in a tower nearby had jammed the Sentinel's power unit, putting it out of commission. With his then-existing government contacts, Xavier had the crystal transported to the Sentinel base, where it disabled all minor units. The X-Men had also managed to fight free as well, and they raced to confront Trask. Inside the base, however, the main sentinel, Master Mold, tried to force Trask to create an army of Sentinels with which they would conquer mankind. Trask had used a psycho-probe on Beast and discovered that not all the superhuman mutants would inevitably use their powers against humanity. Understanding that he had been wrong, he eventually sacrificed his own life by destroying the Sentinel-creating apparatus, destroying Master Mold and most of the Sentinels in a great explosion; the X-Men barely managed to escape the base's destruction. Mk II The original Mk I Sentinels had been created by anti-mutant bigot Bolivar Trask, who finally understood that the mutants were not a threat and died to stop his own creation. However, Trask's son Lawrence erroneously blamed the X-Men for that, and decided to create Sentinels which would track and imprison the X-Men and other mutants. Thus, Larry developed more advanced Sentinels, from the scratch or using his father's designs as a base. Notably, the adaptability power was Trask's main triumph. Larry always wore a medallion that had been given by his father. Larry ignored that he was a mutant, and the medalion served a purpose by hiding this to the Sentinels. Unfortunately, while the Sentinels were battling the X-Men, the medalion fell and the Sentinels discovered that Larry was a mutant. Deciding they would not obey a mutant, the Sentinels captured Larry and became free. After the X-Men destroyed some Sentinels, X-Man Cyclops convinced the Sentinels that they should search and destroy the main cause of human mutation instead of mutants themselves. Number Two took the surviving Sentinels directly to the main source of mutagenic radiation on Earth: the sun. While orbiting the sun, Number Two understood that they lacked firepower to destroy it. They decided to approach the problem differently. They returned to Earth with a new goal: Trying to provoke and control sun radiation, creating a sunflare that would sterilize mankind. This would stop the birth of new mutants (and of new humans). The Sentinels would then create a new species that could not mutate. Notably, the sun radiation caused mutations in Number Two, including the ability to kill humans to reach his goals. The Avengers fought the Mk II Sentinels and the remaining Sentinels were destroyed. Larry Trask also died in this operation. Mk III and the X-Sentinels After the death of Lawrence Trask, the property of plans for the Sentinels fell to the government of the United States. Dr. Stephen Lang became the head of a federal research about mutants, trying to discover how mutations could provide superhuman powers. However, unbeknowst to his employers, Lang was an anti-mutant bigot who used his position to obtain access to the notes and designs of Larry Trask and Bolivar Trask, his father and creator of the original Mk I Sentinels. Lang also went to the Council of the Chosen Ones, part of the Hellfire Club, who provided him with funding to create new Sentinels and an orbital HQ. The Council also ignored that Lang wanted to destroy every mutant he could capture. The Mk III Sentinels were unfortunately inferior to the previous ones because Lang worked with only incomplete notes from the Trasks and because the secret of his activities stopped him from hiring enough experts. He also made them less intelligent than the previous Sentinels to stop any posible rebellion. Notably, Lang built Sentinels that looked like the original X-Men, which became known as the X-Sentinels. The X-Sentinels confused the newer X-Men to such a degree that they were ending up thrashed, but then Wolverine discovered that these impostors were not human and ripped up the Jean Grey lookalike, exposing their true nature. Lang's Sentinels and space station were destroyed in battle with the X-Men. Lang was lobotomized during the battle, but he had made a back up of his mind patterns that was used as a base for the mind of Master Mold and his other Sentinels. Mk IV, Mk V, & Mk VI After the Brotherhood of the Evil Mutants tried to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly while he was performing a public research on the possible threat of superhuman beings and mutants, the President's Cabinet authorised secret and illegal Project Wideawake to research and, if needed, capture any superhuman mutant that the Project management could consider a threat to national security. The Project's head was Henry Peter Gyrich, answering only to the President, with Senator Kelly himself as a special consultant. The government contacted industrial tycoon Sebastian Shaw, ignoring that Shaw was an evil mutant himself, to build the new breed of Sentinels. Shaw Industries is authorised by the government to build top-secret Sentinels to be used in Project Awakening. Shaw has since produced three models: Mark IV Sentinels, Mark V Sentinels and Mark VI Sentinels. None of these models has proved to be as formidable as Mark II Sentinels. The models are constantly being modified and improved. Shaw has secretly used Sentinels to attack his own enemies, the X-Men, but the government is unaware of this. Powers and Abilities Powers Mk I *'Superhuman Strength' *'Energy Blasts, '''including but not limited to plasma, electrons, stunners and heat, that could be shot from their chests (later models could fire these blasts also from their hands and eyes). They were also armed with a disintegrator only working with inorganic matter. *'Flight: Sentinels can fly via rockets built into their feet. *'''Mutant Detection by scanning all the living beings in the immediate surrounding area and capable to determining if they were humans or mutants. *'Robotics,' including physical protection by the sheer strength of the hull. The Sentinels could not be affected by emotional or mental attacks, nor by illusions. However, they were susceptible to attacks affecting machinery. Mk II *'Superhuman Strength' *'Energy Blasts' *'Flight' *'Mutant Detection' *'Robotics' *'Adaptability: '''The Mark II Sentinels demonstrated the ability to instantly analyze any powers or weapons used against them and, in a matter of seconds, developed specific ways to counteract them. That information was then communicated to all the other Sentinels. *'Remote Control''' powers of being controlled by a human wearing a specific cybernetic helmet. This control decreased the fighting abilities of the Sentinels. Mutant have been proofed unable to use the helmet, although they still can mind-control a human to use it. *'Self-repair:' Thanks to their Adaptability, Mark II Sentinels were able to recover from damage within seconds. *'Teleportation.' One of the Mark II Sentinels, Unit Number Two, developed the ability to create teleportation gateways following its exposure to the sun's radiation. Unfortunately, this unit was classified as a mutant and as a result destroyed. Mk III *'Superhuman Strength' *'Energy Blasts' *'Flight' *'Mutan' *''' Detection''' *'Robotics' *'Atmo-Sphere: '''The creation of a life-support bubble to keep up to six human-sized lifeforms alive in space. This allows to transport living beings through outer space. The bubble was tough, but not indestructible. *'X-Sentinels:' The X-Sentinels were designed to look, sound and fight like the old X-Men team, including Havok, Polaris and Professor Xavier, even to the point of imitating their respective powers. However, this disguise went with the expense of standard Sentinel abilities, like jet-powered flight and energy blasts. Mk IV *'Superhuman Strength''' *'Energy Blasts' *'Flight' *'Mutant Detection' *'Robotics' *'Catch Cables' fired from their wrists to capture and restrain victims. *'Learning Program: '''A special learning program allows a particular Mk IV a certain advantage when fighting an enemy, but only after at least one minute of analysis. These data can be stored for future uses against the same enemy, so that any Sentinel from any model can access to the information. However, any needed modification would take at least one week. *'Searching Lights: The Mark IV Sentinels' eyes are equipped with searchlights which can also be used to blind an opponent. Mk V *'''Superhuman Strength *'Energy Blasts' *'Flight' *'Mutant Detection' *'Robotics' *'Learning Program' *'Searching Lights' *'Cold Blast: '''Mark V Sentinels can spray liquid nitrogen from their eyes which is used to cage opponents in ice cocoons. Mk VI *'Superhuman Strength''' *'Energy Blasts' *'Flight' *'Mutant Detection' *'Robotics' *'Learning Program' *'Searching Lights' *'Invisibilty: '''Mark VI Sentinels are designed to be invisible to naked eye and radar via special cloaking technology. Abilities None Strength Level '''Mk I & Mk III': Superhuman level 20 Mk II: Superhuman level 80 Mk IV, Mk V & Mk VI: Superhuman level 70 Weakness None known. Paraphernalia Gallery Wolverine sent.jpg Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains